


Image of a spider

by MyPride



Series: Lover Saved [3]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Makeup Sex, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPride/pseuds/MyPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oh, Cristo santo. Perfetto, davvero perfetto. V aveva i nervi a fior di pelle e adesso persino il suo braccio aveva cominciato a tremare. «Sul serio, amico... se non avessi abbassato la guardia, non...»</i><br/>«Ho detto sta' zitto», sbottò il guerriero, inviperito. Non aveva la benché minima voglia di discutere con lui, quindi  la sola alternativa che gli veniva in mente era una sola: una bella vodka ghiacciata che avrebbe scacciato via ogni pensiero, anche se solo per qualche istante.<br/>[ Scritta per la quarta tornata del Badwrong weeks (Week #4; Other Kinks 24 giugno ~ 30 giugno) indetta da maridichallenge ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image of a spider

**Titolo:** Image of a spider  
**Fandom:** Black Dagger Brotherhood  
**Tipologia:** One-shot [ 4048 parole [fiumidiparole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/) ]  
**Personaggi:** Butch O'Neal, Vishous, Rhage  
**Rating:** Rosso  
**Genere:** Generale, Erotico, Azione, Vagamente Angst  
**Avvertimenti:** Slash, Linguaggio colorito, Violenza, Sensory deprivation  
**Big p0rn table:** 04\. Casa di campagna/hotel › Desiderio inespresso › Cioccolato  
**Logorrompt:** Vishous/Butch, make-up!sex in cui V, per coprire le spalle a Butch, si fa scappare un lesser e torna alla tana con i nervi a fior di pelle. Butch cerca di rabbonirlo e di convincerlo che non ha colpa, ottenendo invece una sfuriata con effetti inaspettatamente piacevoli. Bonus se la mattina seguente Hollywood ci mette una battutina delle sue @ [yuki013](http://yuki013.livejournal.com/)  
**Nota:** Scritta per la quarta tornata del Badwrong weeks (Week #4; Other Kinks 24 giugno ~ 30 giugno) indetta da [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/)

BLACK DAGGER BROTHERHOOD © J.R. Ward. All Rights Reserved.

                                                                                       
_Questa sì che è una serata fortunata_ , pensò V, fermando l'Escalade a pochi metri dal luogo indicatogli precedentemente da Butch.  
    A debita distanza, sfruttando le tenebre in cui erano sprofondati la maggior parte dei vicoli e il vento che soffiava da nord, ben tre lessers stavano tallonando un civile, il quale non si era ancora accorto della loro presenza. D'altro canto anche i non-morti non avevano notato il SUV parcheggiato al lato della strada, il che avrebbe conferito ai due vampiri un pizzico di vantaggio; avrebbero potuto coglierli di sorpresa ed eliminarli prima che chiamassero rinforzi, estirpando a poco a poco ogni piccolo pezzetto appartenente all'Omega. Il potere di Butch si era rivelato più efficace ed utile di quanto non avessero pensato al principio, anche se dopo lo sbirro si sentiva da cani. V non lo invidiava proprio, in quei momenti, ma erano gli unici in cui poteva stargli vicino senza pensare all'ingombrante presenza di Marissa giù alla Tana, la quale sarebbe partita quella notte stessa per raggiungere suo fratello Havers, quindi lui avrebbe... ah, merda. Non c'era tempo per quelle stronzate, ci avrebbe pensato poi.  
    «Sei pronto, sbirro?» La sua, pur suonando come una domanda, ebbe tutta l'aria di essere un'affermazione, ma sortì comunque l'effetto sperato: con un cenno del capo, difatti, Butch annuì e portò una mano ad afferrare il pugnale nero che V stesso aveva forgiato, conscio di doverlo usare più per precauzione che per vero e proprio sterminio.  
    «Andiamo ad inalare qualche lesser, amico», rimbeccò l'ex poliziotto con un sorrisetto, allungando un braccio verso la portiera. Il cuoio sulle sue spalle parve gemere, ma lui non ci fece caso; pur non essendo abituato ad indossare la tenuta da combattimento tipica dei guerrieri, aveva passato abbastanza tempo in loro compagnia da esserne ormai assuefatto, così come aveva imparato a muoversi quando si trattava di lessers. E doveva ammettere che non era male sentire tutto quel cuoio addosso e assorbirne l'odore, ben presto sostituito da quello dolciastro del talco per neonati. Erano diventati due - o almeno erano i soli che riusciva a vedere - e, a giudicare dal corpo esanime a terra, erano riusciti ad agguantare il civile e non avevano esitato ad ammazzarlo, quei bastardi. Doveva anche trattarsi di lessers facenti parte della Società da molto tempo, dati i capelli completamente sbiancati. Proprio una bella caccia grossa, quella notte. Se si fossero dati una mossa, però, forse quel vampiro sarebbe stato ancora vivo, dannazione.  
    Gettando un'occhiata alla sua destra, vide V sfoderare il pugnale e prepararsi all'attacco, con uno strano sorrisetto dipinto sulle labbra che non prometteva niente di buono. Ad un suo cenno, si scansò di lato e lasciò che fosse lui il primo a lanciarsi nella mischia, imprecando quando, dalle tenebre del vicolo, comparve un altro lesser dai capelli castani. Era certo che non fosse umano per l'odore che emanava e, anche se non fosse stato per quello, lo strano legame che lo teneva unito a quei non-morti gli permetteva di localizzarli e di capire da quanto fossero entrati a far parte della Lessening Society, dunque non era difficile capire che tra quei tre il nuovo arrivato era decisamente più alla sua portata.  
    Senza perdere tempo inutile, Butch gli si lanciò addosso armato di pugnale e lo inchiodò all'asfalto, bloccandolo sotto di sé; divincolandosi, il lesser gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle e tentò di spingerlo via, sgranando gli occhi nell'accorgersi che era del tutto inutile. A conti fatti, il vampiro era grosso il triplo di lui e pesava un quintale, mentre lui era diventato un non-morto da praticamente qualche settimana. Quante speranze aveva? Forse nessuna. Provò comunque a sollevare una gamba e gli assestò un calcio nello stomaco, ma si paralizzò del tutto quando quel colosso che lo sovrastava aprì la bocca e inspirò, quasi volesse portare aria nei polmoni. Solo che stava inalando lui. Una nuvola nera si formò fra le loro bocche e il lesser spalancò gli occhi nel sentirsi svuotare nel profondo, accasciandosi a poco a poco e facendo scivolare le braccia lungo i fianchi, privo di forze; prima che Butch potesse completare quella transizione, però, qualcosa lo colpì con violenza al capo e lo stordì, facendolo caracollare a terra.  
    Sentendo il sangue cominciare già a raggrumarsi sulla sua fronte e fra i suoi capelli, il neo-vampiro sollevò lo sguardo e tentò di localizzare la causa di quell'improvviso dolore, sentendo subito dopo due mani gelide avvolgersi intorno al suo collo; annaspò alla ricerca d'aria e sentì ben presto i polmoni andare in fiamme, vedendo solo una vaga ombra sopra di sé senza riuscire a capire con esattezza che forma possedesse il suo avversario. Durante la lotta il suo pugnale era sparito chissà dove e non aveva altre armi con cui difendersi, e, per quanto non avesse intenzione di arrendersi in quel modo, non vedeva dinanzi a sé nessun altra via di scampo.  
    «Butch!» L'urlo di Vishous gli giunse terribilmente lontano, quasi provenisse da un'altra dimensione, ma non era sicuro che si trattasse della realtà o se fosse semplicemente un disperato bisogno della sua mente di aggrapparsi all'unica cosa razionale a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento, ovvero al suo amico V.  
    «Dannazione, amico!»gridò ancora il guerriero, ringhiando come un cane nel correre nella sua direzione e nell'afferrare con forza disumana il lesser che sovrastava l'ex poliziotto; con rabbia cieca, sollevò entrambe le braccia con cui sorreggeva il pugnale e lo piantò con forza nel petto del suo nemico, sentendo le costole incrinasi contro la lama nera prima che essa affondasse nel cuore senza pietà; il sangue schizzò violentemente sul viso e gli nascose in parte i tatuaggi che gli circondavano un occhio, appannandogli momentaneamente la vista e mettendolo in allarme. Era riuscito ad arrivare in tempo? Butch era rimasto ferito? Non riusciva a capirlo, ma, dai lievi rantoli che sentiva, lo sbirro, pur non essendo in perfetta forma, era vivo. Era vivo, accidenti a lui.  
    Sia ringraziata la Vergine Scriba, sussurrò a se stesso, barcollando all'indietro quando un boato spaventoso risuonò in tutto il vicolo, sbalzandolo a qualche metro di distanza dall'amico; confuso e sotto shock, attraverso la patina nera che gli copriva le palpebre, vide una vampa di fuoco nel punto in cui avrebbe dovuto esserci l'Escalade, e fu a quel punto che si rese del tutto conto di ciò che era appena successo: quel bastardo non solo era fuggito, ma aveva anche fatto esplodere la sua macchina.  
    «Merda!» Imprecando a mezza voce, V gettò un'occhiata al poliziotto, passandosi una mano sulle guance per ripulirsi e riuscire a vedere meglio i dintorni. «Ce la fai a smaterializzarti, sbirro?»  
    «Credo... credo di sì», farfugliò Butch, traendo un lungo respiro per contrastare la nausea e l'odore di talco per neonati che sembrava avvolgerlo in una nuvola di profumo. I due vampiri si guardarono negli occhi per un attimo e annuirono, quasi volendosi dare manforte, sparendo nel medesimo istante fra le tenebre della notte.

 

 

    La Tana era completamente silenziosa e nell'aria si sentiva solo un lieve rimasuglio del profumo d'oceano che caratterizzava Marissa, simbolo che aveva lasciato casa già da parecchie ore, e la cosa giocava sicuramente a loro vantaggio; conoscendo quella femmina, nel vedere Butch ridotto in quello stato pietoso si sarebbe fatta venire i cinque minuti e avrebbe cominciato a fare domande su domande su quanto era successo, e nessuno dei due, date le espressioni stravolte, sembrava pronto a dare spiegazioni. Forse non l'avrebbero detto nemmeno ai fratelli, figurarsi se avrebbero avuto voglia di spiegarlo ad una vampira innamorata che quasi non lasciava fare il proprio mestiere al suo hellren.  
    Barcollando, Butch si scansò da Vishous e cercò di fare qualche passo verso il divano, costatando che le gambe, almeno, riuscivano in qualche modo a reggerlo più di quanto non avesse creduto al principio. Peccato che si sentisse uno schifo e la sua pelle avesse assunto un orribile colorito grigiastro che non vedeva l'ora di far sparire. Oh, accidenti. Si sarebbe fatto volentieri portare qualcosa da Fritz, se non fosse stato certo che avrebbe vomitato anche l'anima di lì a poco. Quell'odore dolciastro e nauseabondo che lo avvolgeva gli stava letteralmente andando al cervello.  
    «Vediamo di darci una mossa», sentenziò V, sfilandosi il guanto nero da pilota con i denti. La mano tatuata gli illuminò il viso per un attimo prima che la avvicinasse lentamente allo stomaco dell'ex sbirro, il quale, anche se a fatica, si era tolto la giacca di pelle per restare a petto nudo davanti all'amico. Il forte odore di tabacco turco lo investì in pieno e si rivelò in qualche modo eccitante, a dispetto di quel terribile puzzo di talco per neonati in cui lui era avvolto; Butch sentì un piacevole brivido risalire lungo la sua spina dorsale e assestarsi nel bel mezzo del suo petto quando le dita luminose di V lo sfiorarono, infondendogli una sensazione di calore a dir poco piacevole. Per quanto stesse da cani quando assorbiva i lessers dentro di sé, non appena Vishous poggiava quella sua mano luccicante sul suo ventre si sentiva rinascere e stava pure meglio di prima. Non era poi un così brutto effetto collaterale, quello.  
    L'ex poliziotto si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e abbassò le palpebre a mezz'asta, osservando attraverso di esse il volto del compagno. Pur avendo le labbra distese e l'arto stabilmente immobile sul suo stomaco, il vampiro aveva la fronte aggrottata e lo sguardo fisso, e non ci voleva di certo il potere di lettura del pensiero per capire che stava ripensando a ciò che era successo in quel vicolo. «Non è stata colpa tua, V». Butch si fece coraggio e provò in qualche modo a consolarlo, ma Vishous lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia, la quale lasciava ben intendere che quella mano luminosa l'avrebbe volentieri usata su di lui per ben altro, in quel momento.  
    «Sta' zitto, sbirro».  
    Oh, Cristo santo. Perfetto, davvero perfetto. V aveva i nervi a fior di pelle e adesso persino il suo braccio aveva cominciato a tremare. «Sul serio, amico... se non avessi abbassato la guardia, non...»  
    «Ho detto sta' zitto», sbottò il guerriero, inviperito. Non aveva la benché minima voglia di discutere con lui, quindi  la sola alternativa che gli veniva in mente era una sola: una bella vodka ghiacciata che avrebbe scacciato via ogni pensiero, anche se solo per qualche istante. Non ci rifletté su nemmeno per mezzo secondo e si diresse verso il piccolo frigorifero che tenevano riposto contro il muro sulla destra del salotto, tirando fuori una bottiglia sotto l'occhio critico di Butch.  
    «Posa quella roba, V», lo redarguì in tono duro. «Se ti ubriachi e ripeti il numero del volo d'angelo, giuro che stavolta ti lascio schiantare a terra».  
    «Non so di cosa stai parlando», rimbeccò il guerriero, stappando la Goose come se nulla fosse. Eppure non se l'era mica dimenticata la stronzata che aveva fatto nemmeno due mesi addietro. Non si era dimenticato il suo patetico modo di dimostrare gelosia nei confronti di Marissa, quando aveva visto Butch sopra di lei e, per tutta risposta, poco tempo dopo se n'era andato su all'attico e aveva stappato chissà quante bottiglie che si era scolato in un attimo, lasciando le prove ben in vista sul mobile bar prima di arrampicarsi sul muretto del terrazzo con una bottiglia mezza vuota in mano, il corpo completamente luminoso come un maledetto abat-jour; non si era dimenticato nemmeno le risate da squilibrato a cui aveva dato vita quando era arrivato Butch e le parole che gli aveva detto, rivelandogli per filo e per segno quella depravazione degradante che coinvolgeva entrambi e di cui tuttora non riusciva a liberarsi; né tanto meno si era dimenticato del modo in cui si era gettato nel vuoto, desideroso di farla finita e di cancellare una volta per tutte il dolore che quei sentimenti minacciosi gli avevano scavato dentro. E, che la Vergine Scriva lo perdonasse, si ricordava alla perfezione anche l'ansia che gli aveva attanagliato il petto nel sentire il vento sferzargli il viso ad una velocità disarmante, fino a quando non si era smaterializzato per tornare come uno spettro sfavillante sul terrazzo, fra le braccia di Butch. Fra le calde e poderose braccia di Butch, il quale l'aveva accolto e aveva lasciato che si sfogasse contro di lui, irradiati entrambi dall'incandescente luminosità che gli aveva avvolto il corpo. Patetico era dire poco, dannazione.  
    «Non fare il finto tonto con me, amico». Butch gli si avvicinò e gli strappò la bottiglia di mano, ignorando la sua occhiataccia. «Bere non ti servirà a niente, lo sai benissimo anche tu. Ti sei lasciato scappare un lesser, e allora? Non è mica la fine del mondo. La colpa non è stata tua, semmai mia che ti ho costretto a coprirmi le spalle».  
    Vishous si riprese la bottiglia e lanciò a terra con rabbia, facendo sussultare Butch. Dallo sguardo che gli lanciò, sembrò andato fuori di testa. Che avesse nuovamente perduto il lume della ragione? Nah, impossibile. Sembrava ancora vagamente lucido, per quanto la pupilla dell'occhio sinistro avesse comunciato a dilatarsi fino ad inghiottire tutta la parte bianca, lasciando soltanto un oscuro oblio. «Sono perso, sbirro, completamente perso. Senza questo fottuto dono della preveggenza, non so che cosa ne sarà del mio o del vostro futuro. Non sono in grado di vedere niente, e questa notte l'ho dimostrato!» Si ravvivò i capelli all'indietro, grattandosi poi il pizzetto in un gesto nervoso. La mano, nuovamente coperta dal guanto, gli tremava, e non era esattamente un buon segno. «Quindi non venirmi a dire che non è stata colpa mia, irlandese del cazzo!»  
    Aggrottando la fronte, l'ex poliziotto lo afferrò per il colletto e lo strattonò verso di sé, facendolo chinare ad una spanna dal suo viso. «Non. E' stata. Colpa. Tua. Chiaro?» sibilò, scandendo le parole ad una ad una, ma, prima che potesse aggiugere altro e provare ancora una volta a rabbonirlo, V tirò indietro il braccio e gli sferrò un pugno in faccia, colpendolo dritto alla mascella e lasciandolo stupefatto.  
    «Vaffanculo, sbirro». Senza preavviso, il guerriero lo attirò a sé e gli strinse talmente forte il busto che Butch temette volesse mozzargli il respiro, e quasi pensò che fosse finalmente arrivata la sua ora. Aveva tirato troppo la corda e l'amico si era stancato di giocare al gatto con il topo, quindi aveva dforse deciso di farla finita. «Vaffanculo», sussurrò nuovamente V, smorzando i toni e ispirando a fondo. Gli sembrava quasi di essere in un deserto. L'odore di Butch era salato e sembrava mescolarsi a quello della polvere e della sabbia, un odore decisamente diverso da quello che sembrava emanare quando era in compagnia di Marissa, e il solo pensare che anche lo sbirro potesse provare un briciolo di qualcosa quand'era in sua compagnia glielo faceva venire terribilmente duro. E, oltre al desiderio del sesso, nella sua mente si era fatto largo anche la voglia di assaggiare il suo sangue e far sì che anche Butch facesse lo stesso.  
    Oh, merda. Non doveva pensarci. Quel pensiero non doveva nemmeno passare per l'anticamera del suo fottuto cervello. Butch era un maschio, era sposato ed era anche il suo miglior amico, non poteva desiderare che si attaccasse alla sua vena e si nutrisse del suo sangue, per quanto sembrasse a dir poco assetato. Il fatto che glielo avesse fatto bere quand'era ancora umano non c'entrava assolutamente nulla. Però... un goccio non avrebbe fatto la differenza, giusto? Fece guizzare la lingua fra le labbra e percorse con la punta l'arteria pulsante del collo muscoloso dell'amico, stringendo violentemente a sé il suo corpo.  
    A quel fare Butch si irrigidì, deglutendo senza volerlo. Quella che aveva sentito sulla pelle non era stata davvero la lingua di Vishous, giusto? «V?»  
    «Cosa c'è, sbirro?»  
    «Ce l'hai in tiro». Butch si schiarì la gola, sentendo l'erezione premere con insistenza contro la sua coscia. «Perché cazzo ti ecciti quando sei incazzato, amico? Funzioni proprio in modo strano, tu».  
    «E ti dispiace?»  
    «Merda... no. Direi di no». Si diede mentalmente dell'idiota nel rendersi conto di ciò che aveva appena detto, scompigliandosi i capelli in un gesto frustrato. «Cioè... non fraintendere, amico, so di essere un bel bocconcino, ma...» Butch non riuscì a terminare la frase, sgranando gli occhi nel sentirsi cadere all'indietro; ebbe quasi l'impressione di rompersi la testa contro il pavimento, ad un certo punto, ma si ritrovò ben presto disteso per terra con Vishous sopra di sé, la cui espressione era sì affettuosa, ma al contempo divorata da una brama vogliosa che non gli sembrava di aver mai visto dipinta sul suo viso.  
    «Maledizione a te, Butch. Maledi...zione», farfugliò nel chinarsi verso il suo viso, spalancandogli le braccia sotto il suo sguardo esterrefatto; senza dargli il tempo di replicare, poggiò le labbra sulle sue e si lasciò guidare unicamente dall'istinto, intrecciando la lingua con quella del poliziotto e sentendo persino una delle sue zanne ferirgli la punta; il sapore del sangue inondò le bocche di entrambi e un piacevole senso d'ebrezza lì investì in pieno, come se si fossero gettati a tutta velocità da un treno in corsa o si fossero ubriacati con il miglior vino.  
    Vishous si allontanò abbastanza in fretta, ma Butch, scombussolato, faticò non poco a riprendere il controllo di se stesso, sbattendo svariate volte le palpebre nel fissare il volto stravolto dell'amico. Sapeva bene quanto Vishous trovasse spaventoso il desiderio che covava nei suoi confronti, quanto si sentisse inorridito da se stesso ogni volta che ci pensava e quanto volesse cercare di cancellarlo, ma al contempo sapeva che non era colpa sua se si era ritrovato ad avere quei sentimenti verso di lui. Per quanto non si sentisse minacciato, però, era terribile il pensiero che non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato. Gli voleva bene, ma lui amava Marissa. Anche se... oh, accidenti, non avrebbe dovuto fare certi pensieri sul suo migliore amico. Sussultò, però, quando la vista gli si annebbiò all'improvviso e cominciò a vedere tutto nero, andando nel panico. «V? Che succede, V?»  
    «Non faccio sesso normalmente da secoli, sbirro. Sono un mostro menomato che si eccita facendo del male e che morde durante l'amplesso». Una confessione che Butch non si sarebbe mai aspettato, ma in fin dei conti perché si meravigliava tanto? In meno di una decina di minuti, V aveva travisato tutto ciò che aveva pensato di sapere su di lui e gli aveva fornito informazioni sempre più nuove, quindi poteva anche piantarla. Sospirò nel sentire una delle mani dell'amico infilarsi nei suoi pantaloni di pelle e l'erezione premere ancora una volta contro di lui, nonché il caldo fiato del vampiro sul collo. «E, santissima Vergine Scriba, non dovrei provare il desiderio di attaccarmi alla tua vena. E' tutto fottutamente sbagliato». In un certo senso era d'accordo, dannazione. E voleva anche capire perché diavolo aveva cominciato a non vedere più niente. «Ti ho reso momentaneamente cieco, sbirro. Si chiama privazione sensoriale». V rispose alla sua muta domanda come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero - cosa che Butch non si sentiva di escludere, per quanto lui dicesse di non vedere più cosa gli riservasse il futuro -, e Butch sentì la pelle del guanto nero da pilota carezzargli le palpebre. «Sono un mostro. Mi pareva di avertelo detto. E vorrei assaggiarti come se tu fossi una fottuta barretta di cioccolato».  
    Fu tutto molto più veloce di quanto Butch avesse mai pensato. Non riuscire a vedere nulla aveva intensificato i suoi restanti sensi e aveva fatto sì che anche la sua eccitazione crescesse a dismisura - cosa che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, visto che il suo partner era un uomo -, per quanto avesse digrignato i denti nel sentire le dita di V cominciare a farsi spazio dentro di sé, allargando il perineo; strinse i denti quando le sostituì con il pene e seguì ogni spinta, sentendo i muscoli del corpo contratti e la carne dilatarsi per accogliere il pene del vampiro; le braccia gli tremavano per lo sforzo di stringersi intorno alle spalle di V e avvertiva le cosce molli, nonché il sangue tamburellare insistentemente nelle sue orecchie fino a rimbombare nel suo cervello, assordandolo. Per quanto tentasse di riprendere fiato, ad ogni spinta che lo sconquassava si sentiva come se l'aria che riusciva faticosamente a conquistare gli venisse strappata via, mozzandogli il respiro. Non vedeva ancora niente, però sembrava che riuscisse a sentire con maggior attenzione tutto ciò che gli accadeva intorno, dai sospiri spezzati e soddisfatti che uscivano dalla sua stessa bocca - e quasi faticava a credere che fosse lui stesso a dar vita a quegli ansiti osceni - al suono umidiccio che producevano i loro corpi quando si scontravano e si univano.  
    Un sibilo voglioso gli scappò dalle labbra quando Vishous lo morse senza tanti complimenti, affondando i canini dentro la carne del suo collo con la stessa forza con cui stava affondando dentro di lui, spingendo e dondolandosi senza sosta; gridò di piacere nel sentirlo succhiare il suo sangue e quella scossa arrivò dritta al suo pene, facendolo vibrare fino al raggiungimento dell'orgasmo, che lo colpì come uno schiaffo violento dietro alla nuca; si accasciò contro l'amico e lasciò passivamente che si nutrisse di ogni parte di lui, desiderando che facesse solo quello.  
    Con un grugnito, staccandosi dalla sua vena, Vishous venne e uscì da lui prima di svuotarsi completamente, lasciandosi cadere sul pavimento freddo e beandosi di quel contatto che gli donò un pizzico di refrigerio. Non aveva mai raggiunto quello stato appagato con le donne che si era portato su nell'attico, e forse ciò dipendeva anche dalla persona con cui aveva fatto sesso. Butch non era come quelle tipe di cui non conosceva altro che il nome e che lo cercavano solo per provare cose nuove. Butch era il suo migliore amico, e adesso gli era crollato accanto, sfinito quanto lui. Oh, quant'era bello vedere la sua schiena possente sollevarsi al ritmo del suo respiro irregolare, vedere la sua fronte imperlata di sudore e il suo sperma sporcarlo in mezzo alle gambe. Uno spettacolo che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter vedere.  
    «Riposa, trahyner», sussurrò, cadendo a sua volta in un sonno senza sogni.

    A svegliarlo furono dei colpi assordanti che gli diedero alla testa, e V faticò non poco a sollevare il capo per riuscire a guardarsi intorno e capire con esattezza da dove provenisse.  
    La schiena gli faceva un male cane per essersi addormentato sul pavimento e avvertiva qualcosa di pesante che premeva contro una sua gamba - o forse sarebbe stato più corretto dire che la gamba gliela stava schiacciando, visto che non se la sentiva quasi più -, e sollevò un sopracciglio nel rendersi conto di che cosa si trattava. Butch. Quell'ammasso enorme di muscoli nudi, guizzanti e sudati era Butch. E aveva due forellini all'altezza del collo che non lasciavano spazio a fraintendimenti. Ah, merda... forse la Goose aveva dato alla testa ad entrambi e lui non si era nemmeno accorto di averlo morso? Aye, certo, come no. Erano perfettamente lucidi entrambi, quand'era successo. Che fottuto casino.  
    Vishous si drizzò a sedere e si passò una mano fra i capelli, lasciandosi sfuggire un lamento. Doveva svegliare Butch e trovare una soluzione? Oppure doveva semplicemente fare finta di niente? Forse la seconda opzione era la migliore, giacché in quel modo nessuno avrebbe saputo nulla - in particolar modo Marissa -, e, semmai qualcuno avrebbe fatto domande nel sentire il suo odore su Butch o viceversa, lui avrebbe semplicemente potuto giustificarsi dicendo che era normale perché passavano molto tempo insieme e lui era il solo a poterlo liberare dal male dei lessers quando lo sbirro li inalava. Tutto qui. Era più facile di quel che sembrava, no? Bastava solo far sparire i segni dei morsi con un po' di saliva e tutto si sarebbe risolto alla grande, quindi non c'era tempo da perdere.  
    «Ehi, V, che diavolo di fine avete...» Con il bastoncino di un Tootsie Roll Pop che faceva capolino dalle labbra carnose, Rhage fece la sua comparsa sulla soglia del soggiorno e gettò un'occhiata all'interno, immobilizzandosi esattamente come aveva fatto Vishous. Mezzo nudo e chino sullo sbirro ancora piacevolmente addormentato, sembrava avere sul viso la stessa espressione di un bambino colto dai genitori a fare qualche marachella, il che non era decisamente molto lontano dalla realtà. La cazzata l'aveva fatta anche lui, in fin dei conti. «Oh, Cristo, fratello». _Merda, merda, merda_. Adesso sì che erano nei guai. Hollywood avrebbe sicuramente aperto bocca e... «Se volevate fare baldoria potevate almeno pensare ad invitarmi, bastardi. Tenere lo sbirro tutto per te è da egoisti», ridacchiò, ficcandosi le mani in tasca come se nulla fosse.  
    Prima o poi Mister Universo avrebbe fatto una brutta fine. Parola sua.


End file.
